The present invention relates to a kind of daily commodity, and more specifically relates to a vacuumized container box.
At present, box-shaped containers are very common in our daily life. However, many existing box-shaped containers could not be vacuumized. Articles stored inside such containers could easily develop moulds and turn bad because water exists in the air inside the containers. Nowadays, vacuumized bags have been developed for storing clothes. However, the existing vacuumized bags could be easily damaged, and they are also inconvenient to use because air pumps are required for vacuumization. Furthermore, such vacuumized bags could not be used for storing other items such as food items.